Ansem gets a cat
by DoggieOfDeath
Summary: Rating for some colorful language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:: I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did then I would rule the Earth and tell Iraq to surrender... sounds fun huh?  
  
Hey it's DoggieOfDeath again!!! In this story Ansem from KH gets a cat. And lets just say he is not what he looks like he is. He is a evil guy when you beat him in KH but not in this story he is.  
  
Ansem: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY TODAY I GET TO GET A CAT!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!  
  
Shelter Person: Hello welcome to adopt a cat now today you are interested in buying a cat.  
  
Ansem: Ooooo yea I am!!!!  
  
Shelter Person: Okie dokie then. Well there are some rule you have to follow some rules...  
  
Ansem: I don't want to follow any rules... I JUST WANT A FRICKIN CAT!!!!!  
  
Shelter Person: Ok then if you kill the cat don't sue me..  
  
Ansem: Ok I read a book about cats I know every thing about them. SO I DON'T THINK I NEED TO HEAR YOUR FRICKIN RULES!!!!!  
  
Shelter Person: Ok then lets pick out a cat for you.  
  
Ansem: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!  
  
Shelter Person: Right while you are having a spaz attack I will go find a good cat for you..  
  
Ansem: WAHOOOOOO!!!! I GET A CAT I GET A CAT!!!!  
  
Shelter Person: * while getting the cat he thinks: that guy is just a little loopy*  
  
Shelter Person: Ok I am back how is this kitty?  
  
Ansem: PERFECT!!!! *in baby voise* well aren't you a cute little kitty!!! Yea you are oh yes you are!!! Awww you are a very very cute little one, baaaaaaby!!! Yes you are very cute!!! You ready to go home to your new house?!?! Yes? Ok lets go!!! Thank you for getting me the most perfect cat ever!!!  
  
Shelter Person: Your welcome. *rolls his eyes* Yea now just stay away.PLEASE!!!!!! Why couldn't Jim have taken this customer? I would have had to go through this crap!!!!  
  
Authoress Note: I give particle credit to Devilchild for some ideas in the story!!! 


	2. Ansem gets hoem with the cat! UHOH!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I never have and I don't think I ever will!!!!! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
Chappy 2: Ansem Gets Home with the cat  
  
Ansem: *baby voice* Now look at your new home isn't it so nice?  
  
Cat: Meow *puts on an ok face*  
  
Ansem: OK?!?! YOU THINK MY HOUSE IS OK!!!!!  
  
Cat: *walks away*  
  
Ansem: Ah dumb cat doesn't appreciate good homes oh well I will teach that cat a lesson! *walks into other room sees that the cat a tore up some of his favorite couch*  
  
Ansem: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! YOU CHEWED UP MY FAVORITE COUCH DUMB CAT I WILL TEACH A LESSON YOU WON'T FORGET!!!!!  
  
Cat: *tilts head*  
  
Ansem: Damn you cat I will forgive you this time but I am only giving you 5 chances then some thing BAD will happen!!!  
  
Ansem: * walks into the other room to eat lunch*  
  
Cat: *goes to her bed and falls asleep*  
  
Ansem: How could I be mad at the poor little precious little thing? I mean when she is sleeping she looks so innocent.. Oh well.  
  
Ansem: *does some chores for that day and then goes to bed*  
  
****Next day****  
  
Ansem: *wakes up early in the morning* *goes out of his room*  
  
Ansem: AHHHHHHH!!!! YOU DUMB CAT YOU PEED ALL OVER MY HOUSE AND POOPED TOO!!!!! DAMN YOU CAT I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
Cat: Moew?  
  
Ansem: Yes you did that YOU DUMB CAT!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: I AM SOOOO AGRAVATED WITH THAT DUMB CAT I AM ONLY GIVING IT 3 CHANCES NOW!!!! Oh well... Cat: *falls back asleep*  
  
Ansem: Arg! Dumb cat.  
  
Ansem: *goes to kill a tree (he is not a nature love)*  
  
Ansem: *goes home after a while to get some sleep*  
  
****Next day**** Ansem: *Wakes up* *Walks out of room*  
  
Ansem: AHHHHHH!!!! DUMB CAT YOU HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME I HATE YOU, YOU CHEWED UP AND SHARPENED ON MY MOST PRECIOUS FURNITURE!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: *Puts ears back and bits a claws at Ansem*  
  
Ansem: DUMB CAT THAT'S IT!!!!! Throws cat out the window and then Ansem flys out a kills the cat with his magical powers*  
  
Ansem: Thats it for that cat I couldn't stand it any more!!!!! *brushes his hands back and forth them goes inside to his house to eat his breakfast*  
  
****One hour later****  
  
Ansem: *little voice* I miss my kitty! 


End file.
